Abracadabra: The Magic Strikes Again
by aominecchi0831
Summary: The mystery that switched genders (and hearts) now hits Tokyo – and now a Queen has arrived…enchanting Miracles and Generals alike. [fem!Kiyoshi reverse harem]


**Title: Abracadabra – The Magic Strikes Again**

**Ship: fem!Kiyoshi x all**

**Plot: The mystery that switched genders (and hearts) now hits Tokyo – and now a Queen has arrived…enchanting Miracles and Generals alike. [fem!Kiyoshi reverse harem]**

**A/N: Ah, well. My friend Saxhyske had suggested that I should make a KnB version of my Haikyuu fic Abracadabra, and at first I'd been asked to write a fem!Kuroko reverse harem. But I thought that the concept was too mainstream, and then I thought: Kiyoshi Teppei's one of my most beloved characters, so why not him?**

**And here I write this fic.**

**KnB is created by none other than Fujimaki-sama. Pardon me for the grammars and whatnot.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: The Magic Strikes Again**

It was Kiyoshi Teppei's free day. After a weeklong practice with the basketball team, the coach had sternly ordered everyone to rest. She wanted the team to be in top condition by the time the playoffs began, and the last thing she wanted was to have one of her players –the Iron Heart, to be more precise – to get injured whatsoever. He, being a good listener (although really, he was just scared of Riko after she told him threats which involved rats, if she ever finds out that he touched a basketball), had decided to sleep longer, and just spend the day relaxing at home.

It began with a peaceful morning, when Kiyoshi woke up, stretching relaxed muscles then getting off his bed. He scratched his head, and felt his surprisingly smooth, silky hair. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and wondered for a bit why his eyelashes seemed heavy and his hands felt soft to touch.

Still dazed, he trod into the bathroom to wash his face. After splashing cold water to his face, he grabbed a clean towel to dry himself off. He managed to steal a glance at the mirror while doing so.

And that's when he saw the face of a girl, looking regally beautiful with her long brown hair, well-shaped eyebrows, and soft-looking, rosy lips. All in all, it was a face worthy of a billboard advertisement.

Kiyoshi touched the side of his face with the towel, and the girl in the mirror did the same.

_**Oh.**_

Kiyoshi was too speechless to say anything else.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Junpei was awakened by the sound of his cellphone ringing. Of course, the captain of Seirin's basketball team and clutch shooter with the split personality was downright annoyed that he had to wake up earlier than he planned to, even if he did not turn his alarm on.

_**Whoever this caller is, this better be an emergency…**_he said to himself as he stretched his hand to the bedside table and fumbled around until he found his phone. He stared at the screen and saw Kiyoshi's number.

Hyuuga put the phone down and tried to go back to sleep.

Just a few seconds after that, the phone rang again. Hyuuga quickly grabbed the phone, pressed the receive button and placed the gadget against one ear.

"If this is some nonsense, Kiyoshi, I will kill you." Hyuuga said angrily.

"Hyuuga? Thank goodness you answered my call." The voice on the other line was surprisingly from a girl.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Kiyoshi."

A vein popped on Hyuuga's temple. "Is this a prank call?"

"This is not a prank call." The girl sounded a bit desperate, albeit trying to remain calm. "You can come to my house if you want proof."

"To where?"

"My house, the Kiyoshi residence. Remember?"

"Who are you? Why do you have Kiyoshi's phone?"

A slightly exasperated sigh emanated from the other end. "Must I say it, again…?"

"Look, sorry lady, but I don't buy your saying that you're Kiyoshi."

"This is not a prank call, Hyuuga," the girl spoke seriously. "Ask me any question related to me if you want to."

"Okay. Fine." Hyuuga took a deep breath. Maybe it's not bad to tolerate this mystery girl's antics for a while. "What do you think of Riko's cooking?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" the girl sounded uncertain.

"Do you even know it? You're not Kiyoshi."

"You're not recording this, are you? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"No, Kiyoshi – whoever you are. Now answer the question."

"It's…" the girl said hesitantly. "It's really, really horrible."

Hyuuga frowned. _**Surely this girl just guessed it right?**_ He wondered. He still believed that this was just a prank, although Kiyoshi was never the type of guy who pulls one on his friends. _**Maybe the freshmen were the masterminds of this?**_

"Aren't you coming over? I'm in a really big trouble here," the girl said.

Hyuuga was already thinking about how to punish the proprietors of this prank call. "I'll be there in an hour."

.

.

.

When Hyuuga came over to Kiyoshi's house, he was expecting the rest of the team – Kagami and Kuroko and Izuki, Mitobe and Koganei and even the coach Riko, to be there smiling at him as they say "April Fools!" or anything to signify that they'd made a fool out of him. Of course, a nasty retaliation shall follow suit, granted that Hyuuga won't kill them all for forcing him to wake up on a Sunday morning.

Then the unexpected opened the door of the Kiyoshi residence for him.

Hyuuga could very well remember Kiyoshi said that his grandparents were going to be away for a long while, so the Iron Heart would be all alone in the house. Hence it was very much unexpected to see a long-haired, sweet-smiling, brown-eyed, supermodel-gorgeous girl standing in front of him at the doorway. The t-shirt she was wearing – Hyuuga remembered it as the gift Kiyoshi got from Izuki last Christmas – was too huge for her, hanging just right up to her long, sexy legs. It took Hyuuga more than a minute to get his eyes off those legs.

"W-w-who are you?"

Without an answer, the girl grabbed Hyuuga by the hand and pulled him into the house, closing the door and dragging him into Kiyoshi's bedroom.

"Oi!" Hyuuga removed the hands holding him – he found those hands familiar, although he could not remember why. "What's going on? Who the heck are you?"

The girl simply stared at him, tilting her head to one side in a puzzled manner.

"Didn't I tell you a while ago, Hyuuga?" she spoke his name with familiarity that disturbed the guy.

"Y-you're the one on the phone a while ago!" Hyuuga said. "Will you stop this stupid prank? And where's Kiyoshi? Are the other guys here as well?"

The girl sighed in defeat. "I see," she said, almost in a whisper. "You still do not believe me then. I guess I need to show physical evidence."

"Eh?" Hyuuga gave her a baffled look.

The girl turned around so that her back was facing him. Her hands went down to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing.

_**Physical evidence? **_Hyuuga was puzzled as to what the girl meant.

The girl began to lift the hem of her clothing.

"O-oi! What are you going to do – "

She lifted her shirt over her head, and removed the article of clothing. That left her fully naked in front of a scandalized, red-faced Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**YES! This is the teaser trailer. An assurance that I WILL FINISH ABRACADABRA ONE BEFORE THIS YEAR ENDS.**

**How's the first chappie? I hope you liked it. **


End file.
